


Just Let Go (#36 Relinquish)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [15]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian just needs to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Go (#36 Relinquish)

Ian thought his heart might pound out of his chest. His mind wanted this. His body was terrified.

Charlie’s hands spread his thighs. A single finger entered him. Charlie’s other hand rubbed circles on his stomach.

“Let go, Ian. That’s all you have to do.”

Ian tensed. He’d heard those words before. He closed his eyes.

“Look at me Ian.” Ian’s eyes opened. “See me Ian. You know me.”

_‘I knew Him.’_

“Let go. You are so close. Let me catch you. I want to catch you. Let go of your fear, let me strip it away. Just let go.”


End file.
